The Smurf Impersonators/Part 6
As Narrator began the second story, Polaris saw in his mind the Smurfs gathered around Papa Smurf as he was standing on top of a stack of hay, giving an announcement. "And so, thanks to everyone smurfing together, this year's harvest was the smurfiest ever," Papa Smurf said. "And as a reward for your hard work, I'm going to throw a great big Harvest Moon Ball for everyone to attend." As the Smurfs cheered for the news, Sassette said, "Oh, I can't wait to see you throw a great big old moon ball, Pappy Smurf," while mimicking the action of a throw. Papa Smurf chuckled. "When I say that I'm throwing a ball, Sassette, I mean that I'm putting on a dance...a rather fancy type of dance, mind you, where Smurfs and Smurfettes are to dress their best and dance with each other." "Me, dress up just to dance with someone?" Snappy said. "What's wrong, Snap? You don't like dressing up in your best clothes?" Nat asked. "I'm already smurfing my best clothes right now, Nat," Snappy answered. "I don't want to smurf to any event wearing a suit and a tie like the grown-up Smurfs." "I certainly would, if that means I get to dance with Smurfette," Slouchy said. "Maybe she would want to dance with us instead if you're not going to smurf your best to the ball, Snap," Nat said, laughing along with Slouchy at the comment. "Laugh all you want, Smurflings, but I'll show you that Smurfette will want to dance with me when I smurf up in my best clothes," Snappy said defensively. "Ooh, I hope that some Smurf would ask me to the ball," Smurfette said while stroking her hair. "Oh, gosh, I'll take you to the ball, Smurfette," Clumsy said as he approached Smurfette, stepping on Vanity's feet in the process. "Sorry, Clumsy, she's going with Prince Smurfing himself," Vanity said as he looked at himself in his mirror. "No, she'd have more laughs with me," Jokey said as he approached Smurfette with one of his surprises. "Well, nobody's going to smurf that honor except me," Hefty said. "Oh no, you don't, Hefty Smurf," Handy said. "He's smurfing to the ball with me." "None of you have the smurfs to handle a fair lassie like Smurfette with any respect except for a real Smurfsman, laddies," Duncan said. And as the Smurfs all gathered around Smurfette, each one declaring themselves to be the one that would take Smurfette to the ball, Sassette went over to where Tapper was standing. "Galloping grasshoppers, Tapper, if this keeps up, Pappy Smurf may not want to throw a big moon ball," Sassette said. "I know how you feel, my little Sassette," Tapper said. "Unfortunately, there's only one adult Smurfette for the hundred of us adult Smurfs." "But what am I going to smurf about which one wanting to take Smurfette to the ball?" Sassette asked. "I think I may have an idea," Tapper said as he motioned Sassette to come closer so he could describe that idea privately to her. ----- Meanwhile, the Smurfs were still arguing with each other over which of them would be the suitable one for taking Smurfette to the Harvest Moon Ball. "I'm the obvious choice when it smurfs to looks," Vanity said. "Ah, the only looks Smurfette gives you are funny looks," Jokey jested. "Well, nobody can satisfy Smurfette's appetite like I can," Greedy said. "And nobody can satisfy her appetite for increasing her wisdom and knowledge other than myself, Brainy Smurf," Brainy said. "Well, if it wasn't for my work out in the fields, you'd be having nothing to satisfy anyone's appetite with, Greedy Smurf," Farmer said. "And where would you be if nobody was strong enough to smurf in the food you eat?" Hefty asked. "Or smart enough to make farming easier for you Smurfs?" Handy added. "You laddies can argue all you want, but it's obvious that Smurfette prefers the company of a true Smurfsman," Duncan said. "Yeah, I'm sure Smurfette finds a Smurf wearing a skirt all day to be real smurfly, Gutsy," Hefty said sarcastically. "It's a kilt, not a skirt, Hefty," Duncan said. "And I bet you don't have the smurfs to wear one yourself." "Not me in this lifetime," Hefty said. "A real Smurf doesn't need to wear a skirt around his pants." Just then, a young female voice interrupted their arguing. "Wait up, all big handsome Smurfs, and enter the Mr. Smurf Contest," Sassette announced, carrying a toy wagon that displayed a poster with a crudely drawn male Smurf on it, wearing a crown and carrying a bouquet of flowers. "The Mr. Smurf Contest?" Brainy asked. "Why would any Smurf want to join such a silly thing like that?" Vanity asked, sounding rather disinterested. "Because the winner will get to be the one who will escort Smurfette to the ball, Vanity," Sassette answered. "Really? Well, that's different," Vanity said. "Yeah, but how do we enter?" Hefty asked. "Just sign here on his smurfboard and list all your qualifications," Sassette answered as she handed Brainy a clipboard and pencil. "All my qualifications?" Brainy said, sounding eager. "That could take me forever." ----- Tapper watched from a distance as the Smurfs gathered around to sign up for the Mr. Smurf Contest when Smurfette approached him. "What is Sassette smurfing with the Smurfs over there?" she asked. "Oh, she's helping to solve the problem of who's going to escort you to the Harvest Moon Ball, my dear Smurfette, although admittedly it was my idea," Tapper answered. "It's called the Mr. Smurf Contest, which I think is the proper venue for the Smurfs to demonsmurf themselves before you." "Just what exactly would I be smurfing in this contest?" Smurfette asked. "I told Sassette that you were going to be the judge," Tapper replied. "Since you're going to be the one that one of them will escort, I figured that I would smurf that decision in your capable hands." "But how would I be able to judge which would be the right one, Tapper?" Smurfette asked. "I gave Sassette all the details that she will smurf you in on when she smurfs it all together, my dear," Tapper responded. "However, I think you wouldn't need to worry about the appropriateness of how you will judge which one will be suitable for you to be the winner." "Then how come you're not the one who's asking to be my escort to the ball?" Smurfette asked. "Me, be your escort?" Tapper said. "I would love very much to be your escort, but I wouldn't think it would be fair for me to smurf so and not think of how the others would be left out of smurfing that honor themselves." "So you want me to choose among the best of these Smurfs who are also my friends?" Smurfette said as she looked at the other Smurfs. "I don't know if I would be able to smurf that." "I'm sure that whatever decision you make will end up smurfing to be the right one, Smurfette," Tapper said. ----- Meanwhile, Papa Smurf was talking to Snappy, Slouchy, and Nat about the contest. "It's too bad that we're not old enough to join this contest ourselves, Papa Smurf," Nat said. "I feel like I would want to be her escort to the ball." "Yeah, well, I want to be her escort more than anyone else," Snappy said. "It's just not fair that we're only Smurflings and this contest is for the big Smurfs." "I would certainly take Smurfette anywhere if I was as old as they are, Snap," Slouchy said. "I know how hard it must feel for you Smurflings to have a crush on an older Smurfette, but I'm sure that someday you'll smurf over it and have feelings for Sassette when she grows into a Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "Us fall in love with Sassette, Papa Smurf?" Nat asked. "You've got to be kidding," Snappy said. "She's the last Smurf that I would ever want to smurf in love with." "Well, unfortunately she's the only female Smurf who's the same age as us, Snap," Slouchy said. "Maybe you can fall in love with her if you want her, Slouchy," Snappy said. "Maybe...but right now I'm smurfing those feelings for Smurfette," Slouchy said. "So I wonder who's going to be the winner of this Mr. Smurf Contest, Papa Smurf?" Nat asked. "I'm sure that we'll find out for ourselves when the contest is underway, Nat," Papa Smurf answered. "For now we should let the big Smurfs have their time of preparation so they can smurf their best for the contest." "I sure hope nobody's going to ruin this big moment when it happens," Snappy said. "You mean Gargamel?" Slouchy said. "He's got to have something smurfing up his sleeve if he thinks he's going to smurf his way to the village without anybody noticing." "I wouldn't worry about what he's smurfing right now," Nat said. "There's no way any of us would be gullible enough to let him smurf all the way here, unless he's like one of us." "Gargamel being one of us? Like that would be the day, Nat," Snappy scoffed. "I would be very careful with that thought if I were you, Snappy Smurf," Papa Smurf said. "He may not be the brightest wizard in the world, but we shouldn't underestimate how dangerous he can still be." Smurf to Part 7 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Smurf Impersonators chapters